Bank Family
by BELLA X STARFIRE7745231
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward left Bella and a vampire finds her and changes her. Now after 200 years they are back in Forks. Bella and her family goes to school and they find other vampires. Who are they? Does Bella know them? NOT EDXB, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Bank Family

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story, so please give me a chance. I hope you like the story and please review at the bottom. This whole story will be in Bella's POV, unless I say so. THIS IS NOT AN EDWARDXBELLA STORY. SORRY GUYS, BUT PLEASE KEEP READING. It will have the Cullens in it, I promise you that. I cannot describe people that well, but I will try my hardest. So I am sorry if there is little description for the person. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything thing from the Twilight saga, but I do own most of the Bank family, this plot, the movies and the books.**

Flashback

"You don't want me?"

"No"

End of Flashback

I thought my life would fall apart after Edward left me, but it didn't. After I had tried to follow Edward, I had fallen on the forest floor and I stayed there. After awhile I woke up to see a handsome vampire staring at me. He was more handsome then Edward was. He had black hair, was tall, and had gold eyes. He asked me if I was ok and I told him that I wasn't. He asked what was wrong and so I told him about when I moved to Forks, to when I meet the Cullens, about James, my 18th birthday party and when Edward left me. He told me that he knew Carlisle way back when and that he had stayed with them for a couple years. He also told me that they had left me for my own protection and that they wish they hadn't. I asked him if he could change me and he thought about it for a minute before saying ok.

He took me to his home and then he told me sorry for the pain, then he bites me. I didn't feel any of the pain and my change took 5 days instead of 3. He told me his name was Mike Bank, and that he was 20. He was a shield, can shape shift into anything, can teleport anywhere, he was a mind reader (figures I would run into another mind reader), and he has telekinesis. He asked me what my name was and I told him it was Bella. We left Forks a few days after I woken up.

Years later I found out my powers, I was a shield (no wonder Mike and Edward couldn't read my mind), I could control the weather, I could control the 4 elements. I was also a mind reader (just like Mike and Edward); I can also see the future (just like Alice except that it is way more accurate). I am also an empth (just like Jasper), I can teleport anywhere, I could shape shift into anything, I also have telekinesis, I can create illusions, and I can change my appearance and anybody else also.

50 years later I found a girl who was almost dead because of a car crash. I rushed her home and asked Mike if he could change her and he said yes. When she had woken up we asked what her name was and how old she was. She told us that her name was Sarah and she was 18. After she said that we told her what she was and if she wanted to join us. She said sure. 20 years later Sarah came home with a boy asking Mike to change him and he said ok. After the boy woke up, we asked what his name was and how old he was. He said his name was Meyer and that he was 18. He already knew about vamps, so we didn't have to explain and he joined us. 3 years later Meyer brought home his little brother who had turned 18 recently and he wanted Mike to change his brother. Of course Mike said yes. While Meyer's brother was changing he told us that his brother's name was Theo short for Theodor. Theo also joined us. 50 years later Theo comes home with a girl and asked Mike to change her. Of course he said yes. We found out her name was Megan and that she was 18. 50 years later I and Mike got married. It was the best day of my life. 2 years later we found out that I could get pregnant. (I know what you are thinking, wait vampires can't have kids. Actually you can have kids if the mother is a vampire. The mom has to have the power to get pregnant. If they don't have it, then you can't have children, if the mother is a vampire. You can have children when the mom is human and the father is a vampire, but that is for another day to be explained.)So Mike and I had twins. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. That was my second happiest day in my life. We named the boy Jackson Brandon Bank and the girl Nessie, short for Renensmee, Carlie Bank.

Everyone is a shape shifter and can teleport. The twins have both mine and Mike's powers. That's right all of them.

"Bella, earth to Bella, can you hear me?" Mike said. I got out of my daze and asked him, "Yeah Mike. What's up?" he said "It is time to get ready for school, remember?", "Oh, totally forgot today was the first day of school" I said with a pout. He just laughed. "That is so not funny" I said. "Yes it is you should have seen your face" he said. "Hahahahahah" I said. I told him that I would be down in a minute and to tell the others to be ready for me. He said"ok". I quickly got dressed for the day. I looked at my reflection and started to brush my chocolate brown hair and I was also staring at my gold eyes. I was thinking about how I had gotten taller since I was human and I was also thinking about the Cullens. I had forgiven all of the Cullens, except Edward. I was still mad at him for not telling me the truth. We had moved back to Forks and it has been 200 years since I have been here. We are allowed into La Push, we do know that there are wolves there and one of them is Jake. That's right; the whole pack is still alive. After they found out it was me, they let me and the rest of the family on to their land and we are the only vampires allowed. I miss Jake; I need to go see them some time soon. Me and everyone else, except Mike, were going to school. Mike works at the Hospital. I got out of my daze and went downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

**A/N: There is the first chapter, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please no rude comments since this is my first story, but you may help me out with anything that you saw that I should change. I will have the next chapter up soon and if you want pictures of the banks, then just tell me when you review or send me a message and I will post them. I will describe the other 6 in the next chapter. Just in case if you were wondering if the others in the family was about to die or was completely alive when they joined the family, here it is. Everyone that had joined the family that wasn't Bella, Mike, or the twins, they were all about to die. Just to let you know. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I want to say thank you to everyone who added me to their Author list and adding my story to their list. I would also like to thank my first two reviewers. Their names are snoodles and Twilight Gleek. THANK YOU! Are y'all ready to find out who the vamps are that is at school? If you are then here it is and if you aren't… I know you are ready to find out. I wonder who it could be. Let's find out then.**

**Bella: One last thing, don't forget the disclaimer Bella dear**

**Me: I won't say it Bella**

**Bella: Say it Bella dear**

**Me: I won't, what will you do to me if I don't?**

**Bella: I know…. OH MIKE, COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC**

**Mike: What do you need sweetheart?**

**Bella: Bella here won't say the disclaimer**

**Mike: Bella dear, please just say it, or am I going to have to get SM, to come and say it?**

**Me: Ok, Ok, Please just don't get SM. Ladies and Gentle Men, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. There, happy now?**

**Mike: Yes, now on with the story**

**Me: Hey, that is my line. Like Mike said on with the story.**

**Last time: **

I looked at my reflection and started to brush my chocolate brown hair and I was also staring at my gold eyes. I was thinking about how I had gotten taller since I was human and I was also thinking about the Cullens. I had forgiven all of the Cullens, except Edward. I was still mad at him for not telling me the truth. We had moved back to Forks and it has been 200 years since I have been here. We are allowed into La Push, we do know that there are wolves there and one of them is Jake. That's right; the whole pack is still alive. After they found out it was me, they let me and the rest of the family on to their land and we are the only vampires allowed. I miss Jake; I need to go see them some time soon. Me and everyone else, except Mike, were going to school. Mike works at the Hospital. I got out of my daze and went downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

**Now **

I saw Sarah first. I always loved her blond hair. She was my same height. I then saw Meyer standing next to her. He had chocolate brown hair, just like me. We were the same height.

We had found out that Meyer was my brother, but he had died when he was 2. He was brought back 62 years after I was changed. It is really neat to have my brother with me.

Next to Meyer was Theo, he also had chocolate brown hair and the same height as me.

2 years later after he joined we had again found out that he was my brother too. I didn't know that I had 2 brothers; I was 1 when they had died. My parents never talked about them.

Next to Theo was Megan. She had dark red hair and was a little bit taller than me. Next to Megan were Jackson and Nessie. Nessie had my hair and Mike's eyes when he was human. His eyes were blue. Jackson has Mike's hair and my eyes.

I told Mike bye and then we left for school. I got into my Dodge Viper SRT10. Sarah and Meyer got into Meyer's Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. Theo and Megan got into Theo's Aston Martin One-77. Jackson and Nessie got into Jackson's Jaguar XKR. We got to school in 10 min flat. When we got out of our cars, we saw a Volvo. I who knew who it was before they even got out of their car. It was the Cullens. I looked over to the rest of the family and saw them freeze. They knew it was them too. My brothers got out of their cars with their wives and came over to me. They whispered," Bells, change your appearance so they won't recognize you". I did it before they even finished their sentience. I now had red hair. Nobody around us saw me change my appearance. Actually nobody saw us yet. So that was a bonus. My family and I walked into the office and saw a small lady. She looked up at us and said "hi sweetheart, what can I do for you?". " We are the bank family and we just got here" I said. "Ok, let me find the papers". "Here they are". We were going to be juniors. I looked at my timetable and saw that it was the same classes like I had 200 years ago. GREAT, note the sarcasm. At least the others are in the same classes with me. We walked to class. But on our way we were stopped by no other then the pixie herself. "I know it is you Bella. I had a vision about it" she said. SHOOT, I forgot she can see the future. But wait a minute, if she saw me, then why didn't I see her getting the vision? I looked at my family and I knew they were asking themselves the same question. "Yes Alice. It is me" I said. She just ran at me and gave me a big hug.

**A/N: There is chapter 2! I hope y'all liked it. I will have the next chapter up soon. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it. If you see something wrong with the chapter, please say it in a review or send me a message and I will change it. THANKS! Thank you for reading and please review at the bottom. Oh, ya, I almost forgot. Thank you to Twilight Gleek for reviewing Chapter 2. Just to let you know that when I do , that means it is a text message. When I do this (), that is her thoughts. When I do this [], it is an A/N. When I bold something in the middle of the story, it means they are passing notes. Do u think you got that? Good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. So sad.**

**Last time**

We walked to class. But on our way we were stopped by no other then the pixie herself. "I know it is you Bella. I had a vision about it" she said. SHOOT, I forgot she can see the future. But wait a minute, if she saw me, then why didn't I see her getting the vision? I looked at my family and I knew they were asking themselves the same question. "Yes Alice. It is me" I said. She just ran at me and gave me a big hug.

**Now**

I said, "I missed you so much Ali".

"I missed you too Bella, but could you tell me how you are alive?"

"I was changed into a vampire. Don't you remember what we are?"

"That is not what I meant Bella"

"I was changed a few hours after Edward left me in the forest. I asked them to change me. I wanted to be a vampire, but Edward didn't want me to become one because he was so worried about my 'soul'"

"Who changed you Bella? How could you do that to Charlie?"

"My husband changed me. You might know him. His name is Mike Bank and I didn't want Charlie to go through what would have happened if Mike hadn't shown up"

"MIKE CHANGED YOU! Where is he? I have missed him so much. I understand now why you did that to Charlie. I am so glad you are alive. "

"He is working at the Hospital. So I figure he will find Carlisle at some point today."

"He is going to find him at some point, I know that for sure. So, are you going to introduce me to the others?"

"Totally forgot. The one with the blond hair is Sarah. The one with the chocolate brown hair is Meyer. Hey Meyer, can you raise your hand so Ali knows who you are?"

Meyer said, "Sure", than he raised his hand.

Alice said, "Oh. Ok, thank you Meyer"

He replied, "Welcome"

I said," The other one with chocolate brown hair is Theo. The one with dark red hair is Megan. The one with black hair is Jackson and the one with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes is Nessie. Everyone, this is Alice Cullen"

Alice said, "Nice to meet you"

Everyone else said, "You too"

Meyer said, "We better get to class. What class do you have Alice?"

Alice replied," The same class as y'all"

"Cool"

We went to class. It was fun catching up with Alice. I missed her so much. During my 5th class I got a text from Mike. It read Are you ok?

I replied Ya, why?

A few moments later I got a reply I just saw Carlisle.

I gave Alice a note saying, **Mike just saw Carlisle.**

A few moments later she replies, **Ok.**

I sent Mike back a text I know. The other Cullens are here and Alice knows that it is me

He replies Tell the others to come home at lunch. I want a family meeting and bring Alice. I haven't seen her in a long time and I want to see her and also because she knows it is you

Ok. Will do

I sent a note to Alice. **Hey Ali. Mike is having a family meeting when we go to lunch and he wants you to come. Oh, ya, could you tell the others about the family meeting? Oh, ya, and you are going to have to think about something to tell the rest of your family, so they don't get worried.**

She said** Ok, will do.**

At lunch time we headed home for the meeting.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter and please review. Twilight ice cream to every one of you who reviews this chapter! THANKS FOR READING THE CHAPTER!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write. I got a review from my other story that was a little bit rude and that is why I haven't updated in a long time. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and that would be ****Lil-Blood-Sucker****. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I would also like to say thank you to everyone who added my story or me to their story list and author list. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SO SAD **

**LAST TIME**

I sent a note to Alice. **Hey Ali. Mike is having a family meeting when we go to lunch and he wants you to come. Oh, ya, could you tell the others about the family meeting? Oh, ya, and you are going to have to think about something to tell the rest of your family, so they don't get worried.**

She said** Ok, will do.**

At lunch time we headed home for the meeting.

**NOW**

We got home pretty quick. When we walked into the house I called out, "MIKE WERE HOME!"

I heard a, "In the family room"

We went into the family room. Mike came to me first and hugged me. After he finished hugging me, he went straight to Alice. I knew he was very happy to see Alice. After they finished greeting each other, we all sat down. Mike had started talking, "The reason why I called a family meeting is because of the Cullen's. As y'all know, they used to be Bella's family before they left. It is a matter of time before they find out that Bella is alive. When that happens, Edward will be after her."

At that part, I heard my brothers, sisters and my children grow. Alice also looked pretty upset. I had to ask her something.

"Hey Alice, did Edward tell y'all what he told me in the forest?"

"No, he didn't."

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes. What did he tell you Bella?"

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore, that I was just a distraction to him and of course that y'all didn't care about me and that y'all only pretended to care because he asked y'all to do it."

"WHAT!"

That was from everyone besides Mike. I had told him what Edward had said, but I never told the others. I only told them that Edward left me in the forest.

Alice said, "Bella, you do know that we cared about you and we still do. The family is a wreck without you, even Rose is. For the other part, he lied about that. We only left to protect you and just to let you know, I wanted to tell you bye so bad, but Edward didn't allow it. The whole family wanted to tell you bye. Please don't be mad with the family. Just be mad with Edward."

"I all ready forgave you and the family except Edward, Alice."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

We talked some more. We still had a problem that we needed to talk about. So I brought up the subject. "Hey Mike?"

"Ya Bella?"

"When Alice told me she had a vision of me, I didn't get one of her seeing me and I usually don't have things blocking my vision."

"That's strange."

"I know. I wonder what could have been blocking it. The only people who can block me from seeing anything is Aro and Vicky. Has anybody heard from Vicky recently?"

I heard a lot of no's and I also heard a "who is Vicky?"

I knew Alice had said that, so I told her, "Vicky is Victoria, Alice."

"WHAT! You do realize that she is out for revenge for James, right?"

"She is not out for revenge. Before you say anything, let me explain."

A but had started to form at Alice's mouth, but then said, "Ok, fine. Explain why Victoria is not out for revenge."

"You see, after James started the hunt, Vicky started to figure out how she could help. She was trying to lead y'all to where James was, but that was not working, so she went to Charlie to try and protect him. She knew that some of you would go and protect Charlie, so that was how she was going to y'all, but when y'all had gotten there, she wasn't in time to tell y'all what James had planned. After I was changed, she found me and had explained to me what had happened and I believed her."

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say is wow?"

"I can't believe she was not out for revenge."

"Yep."

After that we talked. I can't believe Alice hasn't asked me about my powers yet.

It was about an hour later when Alice went into a daze. I got into her head to see what the vision was about. I was so excited, that I couldn't keep it down.

I knew Mike would look into my mind to see what was up, so I put up my shield. He had a frown on his face, when he found out that he couldn't get in.

The twins were jumping with joy, because first off, they read her mind and second off, I was sending so much joy, that it was making them jump for joy. The other's were wondering what the vision was about and so I answered them.

"Alice just saw Vicky at the door in 5 minutes."

"YAY!"

5 minutes later we heard the door bell. I was the first one at the door. I opened the door and yelled, "VICKY!"

"BELLA!"

I then let her in and the others told her hi.

About 2 hours later the twins and Alice got pulled into a vision. When they came out of it, all 5 of us (Mike and I saw the vision from Alice's mind) yelled, "ANYONE UP FOR BASEBALL TONIGHT?"

"HELL YA!" Was their reply.

Alice called up the rest of the Cullen's and asked them if they were up to baseball tonight with the new coven. They all said sure.

We headed to the baseball field a couple hours later. While we ran, I was thinking about how I couldn't wait to tell them who I was. That is a big, fat, NOT!

**A/N: There is the next chapter. I hope y'all liked it. I will update soon. I should have a little bit more time to update since I am done with TAKS now. I hate TAKS, It was soooooooo boring. Any ways, that is all for now, so TTYL. If you don't know what that means, it means talk to you later. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it has been a long time. It has been crazy these past few weeks. I am getting ready for school to be out, which our last day is Friday, May 27****th****. I am so happy! Anyways, I have a poll up on my profile. The poll is about this story, it is asking if I should put the Volturi in the story or not. The sad part is that no one has voted yet! The poll ends on June 30****th****. That gives a little bit more than a month to vote. I will not be doing much updates for this story until the poll is closed. I don't want to wait for like 5 to 10 chapters before I put them in (if I do). I want to know as soon as possible, so I can update faster. So I should be quite now, so y'all can read the chapter.**

**BY THE WAY, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IF I DID, THEN I WOULD HAVE DONE A FEW THINGS DIFFERENT IN ECLIPSE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"Alice just saw Vicky at the door in 5 minutes."

"YAY!"

5 minutes later we heard the door bell. I was the first one at the door. I opened the door and yelled, "VICKY!"

"BELLA!"

I then let her in and the others told her hi.

About 2 hours later the twins and Alice got pulled into a vision. When they came out of it, all 5 of us (Mike and I saw the vision from Alice's mind) yelled, "ANYONE UP FOR BASEBALL TONIGHT?"

"HELL YA!" Was their reply.

Alice called up the rest of the Cullen's and asked them if they were up to baseball tonight with the new coven. They all said sure.

We headed to the baseball field a couple hours later. While we ran, I was thinking about how I couldn't wait to tell them who I was. That is a big, fat, NOT!

* * *

><p><strong>NOW:<strong>

Once we reached the clearing, we saw the rest of the Cullen's. Mike and I were in front since we were the leaders of the family. Nessie was on my side and Jackson was on Mike's side. Meyer was next to Nessie and Sarah was next to Meyer. Theo was next to Jackson and Megan was next to Theo. Vicky was behind us. We didn't want the Cullen's to know about her yet. Alice ran to Jasper and they said hi. After that Carlisle started talking.

"Hello Mike, it is great to see you again."

"You too Carlisle. I see that nothing has changed since the last time I saw y'all. How are you Esme?" Mike said.

"I am fine thank you Mike. How are you?"

"I am fine. Thanks."

"Could you introduce us to your family Mike?" Emmett said.

"Sure." Mike said.

Once Mike said that, my brother's stepped in front of me and Mike did also. I knew Mike would introduce me last and I was fine with it.

All the Cullen's except Alice had question marks on their faces, so I went into their mind.

_Carlisle: I wonder why those to brown headed guys, who strangely look like Bella, and Mike are standing in front of what I am guessing is Mike's mate. I wonder…. It can't be, can it? She is dead, unless Mike found her after we left and changed her. I wonder if Alice knows anything..._

Carlisle is so smart, he is about to find out that he is correct.

_Esme: Who is that person behind them? The person has flaming red hair… it must be Victoria!_

_Rose: It is great to see Mike again, but why is he standing in front of his mate? It is like he knows something is going to happen to her once he finishes introducing them._

_Emmett: I miss my little sis. Just seeing those two big guys with the same hair color reminds me of her. I wonder what she is doing right now up in heaven. _

I missed you too big bro.

_Jasper: Why do I hear two heart beats? Does Mike allow humans to be in his coven? No, he wouldn't do that. Why is their heart beating so fast? It is like they are part human, part vampires, but that isn't possible, vampires can't have children, unless there is a power for that. I am so confused. I will find out soon enough though. _

_Edward: I miss Bella, my love, my life. Why did I ever leave her?_

I didn't see any point in wondering what Alice is thinking of.

Mike had started introducing us. He started with Meyer.

"The guy that is standing on my left is Meyer. He was the 3rd person to join us. The other guy on my right is Theo. He was the 4th person to join us. The girl standing on the left side of my mate is my daughter Nessie, short for Renensmee. She was the 6th person to join us. Yes, she is my real daughter. We did not adopt her."

When he said that, they all gasped. Alice didn't know that part about them.

"On the other side of my mate is my son Jackson. He was also the 6th person to join us. Just like Nessie, we did not adopt him."

They again gasped when he said that.

"Next to Nessie is Sarah. She is Meyer's mate and she was the 2nd to join us. Next to Jackson is Megan. She is Theo's mate and she was the 5th person to join us."

When he finished introducing Megan, I quickly changed my appearance.

Yes I know, why didn't I do that before we reached the clearing? I have no clue why I didn't. I was so not thinking straight.

Mike knew I changed my appearance and my brother's knew too. After they made sure I was ready, the moved out of the way so the Cullen's could see me.

I saw that Alice had a question mark on her face. That is what she gets for not asking what my powers were. I then looked at Carlisle's face and saw disappointment. I then said, "Go ahead and introduce me Mike."

"Are you sure?" he said.

"I am."

"Ok. Cullen's I would like y'all to meet my mate, Isabella."

"You have the same name as my little sis." Emmett said. He started crying tears that would never fall.

I couldn't help it. I ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

While I was still hugging him, I changed my appearance back. I then said, "Don't cry big bro, I am right here. I missed you too."

I heard the Cullen's gasp except Alice; she just had a puzzled look on her face.

I then knew that Emmett was looking at me, so I looked up at him.

I had changed my appearance to look how I did when I was still human.

After he saw, he just hugged me tighter. I was laughing with joy.

Once we finished hugging, I went back to Mike.

He gave me a smile that I loved and then Edward started talking.

"Bella? How are you alive? You are supposed to be dead, not alive. Who cares, come here love."

"Hello Edward." I said in an angry voice. He was about to talk, but I cut him off. "Don't talk. This is my turn to talk. Now, to answer your question. Mike changed me the same day you left me in the forest. Secondly, I AM NOT YOUR 'LOVE' ANYMORE. Mike is my mate not you."

"WHAT! What did you do to her Mike? You turned her against me." Edward said to Mike.

"I did nothing. All I did was change her and then we started to fall in love with each other." Mike said.

"LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!" Edward screamed. "I never liked you the first time I laid eyes on you Mike." He added.

"I am not a liar." Mike said.

"Yes you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING! EDWARD I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU AGAIN! NOW CAN WE JUST PLAY?" I screamed so loud, that my children had to cover their ears.

"Sorry sweetheart." Mike said.

"It is ok." I said right back.

Edward didn't say anything, which was ok with me. Esme spoke a few min. later.

"Is that Victoria behind y'all?"

"Yes, and before you start saying things, let me explain. Actually, I want Victoria to explain." I said.

Victoria explained and everybody was excepting it except Edward.

After that, we played baseball.

Once we got done we headed back to our house. We needed to get the kids into bed, and then we needed to talk to the Cullen's.

Did I mention that my team won by 5 points? I didn't? Oh, then there you are. WE WON!

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 5! I hope you liked it. I didn't fell like describing the game. Y'all can make up your own version, but just remember that Bella's family won. Please don't forget to check out my poll and please review! I will update before June 30****th**** that is a promise. WHEN YOU REVIEW, COULD YOU GIVE ME A OPION IF I SHOULD DO ONE OF THE CULLEN'S(THAT IS NOT ALICE) POV, OF WHEN THEY MEET IN THE CLEARING, OR NOT. THANKS!That is it for now, oh by the way, I am getting tired of putting the names who reviewed the last chapter, so instead, I will just send you a message, unless your private message thing is off. If so, then I will post your name on here. Also thank you for who added my story to their favorite list and excatera. **

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Don't forget about the poll that I have up. You have until June 30****th**** to vote. I only have one person who voted. I have decided to do a Cullen pov. It will be Edward, since he can read minds. I might switch in between each Cullen. I hope this chapter is long anough for you, this is the longest chapter I have ever done and that is saying something.  
><strong>

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend who read to story up to here and said I should do a Cullen's pov in this chapter. SO THANK YOU! **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING! EDWARD I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU AGAIN! NOW CAN WE JUST PLAY?" I screamed so loud, that my children had to cover their ears.

"Sorry sweetheart." Mike said.

"It is ok." I said right back.

Edward didn't say anything, which was ok with me. Esme spoke a few min. later.

"Is that Victoria behind y'all?"

"Yes, and before you start saying things, let me explain. Actually, I want Victoria to explain." I said.

Victoria explained and everybody was excepting it except Edward.

After that, we played baseball.

Once we got done we headed back to our house. We needed to get the kids into bed, and then we needed to talk to the Cullen's.

Did I mention that my team won by 5 points? I didn't? Oh, then there you are. WE WON!

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><em><span>Edward's POV<span>_

**Now:**

I was sitting in my class, bored, when I got a text message. I looked to see who it was and it was Alice.

**E**

**I won't be at lunch or for the rest of the afternoon classes, I am going hunting with the new coven. See you when I get home.**

**P.S Could u tell the others, Thank u.**

**A**

That was weird. Oh wail. I passed on the text to the others.

The rest of day passed quickly. I meet my siblings at my car and we went home. Once we got home, we all did our own thing. I went up into my room and I don't know what the others did. A couple of hours later I heard the phone ringing. I went down stairs to see who it was. Esme asked us if we wanted to go play baseball with the new coven and we said ok. She told Alice that we would meet them there. She than hanged up the call.

We soon left after that. The run was boring. We soon got there and saw that the other coven wasn't here yet. We waited about 5 minutes when we hear the other vampires coming toward us. We all looked up to see Alice and the new coven. Alice ran over to Jasper and they said hi. I quickly spotted their leader because Mike was here, and I figured he was the leader. I looked next to him and saw his mate. I couldn't see her that much. I then saw two boys that looked like Bella, but they couldn't be related. Unless she is their ancestor. Maybe that is it. I saw a girl with blond hair, and was the same height as Mike's mate. She was standing by one of the guys that had brown hair. I then saw another girl, she had dark red hair and a little bit taller than Mike's mate. I then saw a boy and a girl. The girl also had brown hair like the two guys and Mike's mate. She also had blue eyes. The boy had the same color hair as Mike and has the same brown eyes as my Bella.

They then lined up. Mike and his mate were at the front. Then the girl with brown hair was on Mike's mate side and the boy with Mike's hair was on his side. One of the guys with brown hair went to stand by the girl and the blond girl went to stand by the guy. Next to the boy on Mike's side, the other guy went to stand by him and the girl with the dark red hair went to stand by him.

Carlisle had started talking to Mike, "Hello Mike, it is great to see you again."

"You too Carlisle. I see that nothing has changed since the last time I saw y'all. How are you Esme?" Mike said.

"I am fine thank you Mike. How are you?"

"I am fine. Thanks."

"Could you introduce us to your family Mike?" Emmett said.

"Sure." Mike said.

I then saw the two brown hair guys stand with Mike in the front and Mike moved in front of his mate. That is so strange, why would Mike not let us see his mate? I then started thinking about Bella. _ I miss Bella, my love, my life. Why did I ever leave her?_

Mike had started introducing everyone.

"The guy that is standing on my left is Meyer. He was the 3rd person to join us. The other guy on my right is Theo. He was the 4th person to join us. The girl standing on the left side of my mate is my daughter Nessie, short for Renensmee. She was the 6th person to join us. Yes, she is my real daughter. We did not adopt her."

When he said that we all gasped. How can that be? Vampires can't have children.

He started talking again.

"On the other side of my mate is my son Jackson. He was also the 6th person to join us. Just like Nessie, we did not adopt him."

We all gasped again.

He started talking again.

"Next to Nessie is Sarah. She is Meyer's mate and she was the 2nd to join us. Next to Jackson is Megan. She is Theo's mate and she was the 5th person to join us."

He stopped talking for a few minutes. I wonder why he stopped talking.

I then heard Mike talking to his mate.

His mate said then, "Go ahead and introduce me Mike."

"Are you sure?" Mike said.

"I am." She replied.

Mike then started speaking to us.

"Ok. Cullen's I would like y'all to meet my mate, Isabella."

Once he said that, Emmett reacted to it by saying, "You have the same name as my little sis." and then he started crying.

After Isabella heard and saw that she went over to him and gave him a bear hug, like the ones that he gave Bella.

While they were hugging, she changed her appearance, she looked like Bella. That is Bella. She then talked to Emmett, "Don't cry big bro, I am right here. I missed you too."

After she said that, I knew for sure that it was Bella. All of us gasped, except Alice. I wonder why. Unless she knew it was Bella.

* * *

><p><em><span>Alice's pov<span>_

How was she able to change her appearance? I guess I should have asked her if she had any powers.

I was looking at them with a puzzled face trying to figure it out.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jasper's pov<span>_

I can't believe Bella is alive. I can now tell her how sorry I am for what happened at her party.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rosalie's pov<span>_

Bella is alive? This is my chance to tell her how sorry I am for being so rude to her when she was human.

* * *

><p><em><span>Emmett's pov<span>_

I can't believe my little sis is alive. I missed her so much.

All I could do was hold onto her and be thankful that I have her back.

* * *

><p><em><span>Esme's pov<span>_

I can't believe that my daughter is alive. I am so thankful that Mike changed her. I know that is being selfish, but I missed my daughter so much. I hope she still thinks of me as a mother. I hope so. I don't want to lose her again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Carlisle's pov<span>_

I can't believe Bella is alive. My daughter. I hope she still thinks of me as her father. I wonder if she has any other powers besides being able to change her appearance. I wonder what happened to her after we left. I wonder if Alice had a vision of Bella. How can vampires have children? There has to be a way, because Nessie and Jackson look like Mike and Bella, which means that they are their children. Very interesting.

Bella than let go of Emmett and went over to Mike. After she got over to him, Edward started talking.

"Bella? How are you alive? You are supposed to be dead, not alive. Who cares, come here love."

He does realize that Bella will never be with him again, right?

After Edward said that, Bella replied with anger in her voice, "Hello Edward."

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was about to talk, but Bella interrupted him, "Don't talk. This is my turn to talk. Now, to answer your first question. Mike changed me the same day you left me in the forest. Secondly, I AM NOT YOUR 'LOVE' ANYMORE. Mike is my mate not you."

"WHAT! What did you do to her Mike? You turned her against me." Edward said to Mike.

"I did nothing. All I did was change her and then we started to fall in love with each other." Mike said.

"LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!" Edward screamed. "I never liked you the first time I laid eyes on you Mike." He added.

Edward is acting like a 1st grader. He needs to learn that Bella will never be his again. I am very happy for the both of them. I am also grateful for Mike changing her, I didn't want to lose her. I hope she can forgive me.

"I am not a liar." Mike said.

"Yes you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING! EDWARD I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU AGAIN! NOW CAN WE JUST PLAY?" Bella screamed out. She screamed so loud, that her children had to cover their ears.

"Sorry sweetheart." Mike said.

"It is ok." Bella replied.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Esme spoken up.

"Is that Victoria behind y'all?"

I looked behind them and saw her. I knew that there was a explanation for why she was here.

"Yes, and before you start saying things, let me explain. Actually, I want Victoria to explain." Bella said.

Victoria then explained to us what happened when James hunted down Bella. I was accepting, it was nice to know that she was trying to help us out, than helping out her mate.

We all accepted it except Edward.

After that we played baseball.

Man, her family is great at baseball. They beat us by 5 points and that rarely happens.

After we finished, they invited us over to their house and so we went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 6! I hoped you liked getting to see what the Cullen's were thinking about. I decided to stick with Carlisle for the rest of the chapter, since he was the leader. I decided to do all Cullen's pov and not just one, to see what they were thinking when they saw Bella. Don't forget to vote. The question is, should I add the Volturi in the story or not. You can also vote in your review. So don't forget to vote and review please!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been busy lately. Thank u for everyone who reviewed. This chapter is Bella's pov again.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Carlisle's pov_

"Yes, and before you start saying things, let me explain. Actually, I want Victoria to explain." Bella said.

Victoria then explained to us what happened when James hunted down Bella. I was accepting, it was nice to know that she was trying to help us out, than helping out her mate.

We all accepted it except Edward.

After that we played baseball.

Man, her family is great at baseball. They beat us by 5 points and that rarely happens.

After we finished, they invited us over to their house.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

_Bella's pov_

Once we got back to the house, I told the kids to tell the others goodnight and to go upstairs.

"Do we have to mom? I want to stay up with y'all." Nessie said.

"Yes you do, now tell everyone goodnight." I said.

"Bella" Mike said.

"Yes Mike?" I replied.

"I think they should be down here for the conversation." Mike said.

"Fine, go get ready for bed and come back down here." I said to the kids.

"THANKS MOM!" They said while running upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Please have a seat." Mike said to the Cullen's.

They went to the family room and sat down.

The others were already there. Meyer and Sarah got one of the love seats. Theo and Megan got the other love seat. Mike and I sat down on the couch. The kids soon joined us and Nessie was on my side and Jackson was on Mike's side. Vicky sat beside Nessie. Esme sat in one of the brown chairs and Carlisle sat on the arm of it. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the other couch with Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"So, do y'all know what Edward said to me in the forest?" I asked the Cullen's who were not Edward and Alice. When I mentioned it, Edward started trying to back away, but then realized that he couldn't.

"No he didn't. What did he say?" Esme asked.

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore, that I was just a distraction to him and of course that y'all didn't care about me and that y'all only pretended to care because he asked y'all to do it." I replied.

They were all shocked. Emmett was the first to recover from it. "YOU SAID WHAT TO HER? DID I HEAR RIGHT? YOU ARE DEAD MEAT EDDIE BOY IF YOU SAID THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" He yelled to Edward.

"Yes I said those words." Edward replied in a whisper.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!"

"Emmett calm down, we all are very upset with him." Carlisle said.

"But"

"No buts Emmett. I don't want to hear another word about it. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I then saw him give Edward a 'you are still dead meat Eddie boy' glare. Again, Edward tried to back away, but found out that he couldn't. I was the only one who saw that. I wished Carlisle hadn't stopped Emmett. I would have loved to see Eddie boy in pain. He deserves it. I was brought out of my ranting when I heard one of my children talking to me.

"Mom, what happened? You haven't told us your story yet. We have heard dads, but not yours." Jackson said.

"I think both of you are ready to here the story." I said to them. So I told them my story.

Once I was done with the story, they both looked pretty upset.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that mom." Nessie said.

"That is ok Nessie. I am actually thankful that they left me. If they didn't, then we would not be here talking and y'all two would not be here. So I am thankful that it went like it did." I said to Nessie. I looked at the Cullen's and they were upset.

"Is there a way that we can gain back your trust Bella?" Esme said in a whisper. I looked up at her and she was about to dry sob.

"There is a way Esme. I still think of y'all as my second family. I could never stay mad at y'all except Edward. But you do have to earn all of our trusts. I know that you have Mike's trust. Mike right?"

"Y'all do have my trust except Edward. I will never forgive him for leaving Bella in the forest." He said.

"Mike, thank you. Bella, how do we earn back your trust and the rest of your family?" Carlisle asked.

"Just don't leave me again. I was to heart broken when I found out that y'all had left without a good bye. Also just spend time with us. That is all I ask for. Is that you don't leave me again without a good bye this time ok? I don't know about the others through." I replied.

"All I want to see is my sister happy again. Yes, she is happy with us, but there was a part of her that just wasn't happy without y'all. I just want her to be whole again." Meyer said.

"I agree with my brother that is all I want too." Theo said.

"Why did you just call Bella your sister?" Alice asked Meyer and Theo.

"I guess I forgot to tell y'all that." I said.

"Yeah, you did Bella. What is going on here?" Alice asked.

"When I was one, I had two brothers. They were both two years old. They both died because of an illness that the doctors didn't have a cure for. I didn't know that I had brothers until they joined us." I told the Cullen's.

"That makes since. Charlie wouldn't want to talk about them. He would try to forget about them and move on." Edward said. I just glared at him with a 'don't talk at all or I will kick you out of this house and I will kill you' look. He seemed to understand because he had a scared look on his face. I just laughed at him.

"I agree with Meyer, I just want my sister-in-law to be whole again." Sarah said.

"Me too." Megan added.

"I agree with my Aunts and Uncles. I just want mom to be whole again." Jackson and Nessie said in a whisper.

"I agree with them, but just let me get something straight. If anyone of you hurts Bella, I will not be afraid to kill you. Understand?" Vicky said.

"We understand Victoria. Thank you. We won't leave you again Bella. We missed you so much. Thank you for giving us a second chance." Carlisle said.

"Sure."

"Now, I have been very curious Bella. What kind of powers do you and your family have?" Alice asked.

"I was wondering when we would get to that part. I am actually surprised with you Alice. I was expecting you to ask me when you were here earlier."

"I kind of forgot about that. I was just so happy to see you that I forgot to ask that."

"I understand completely. Let us see. All of us is a shape shifter and can teleport. The twins have a shield; they can read minds and see the future. They also have telekinesis; can control the weather and the four elements. They are also an empth, can create illusions and change their appearance and anyone else."

"Wow. They are so powerful. Aro would want to have the twins and the rest of your family. We know Mike's powers, but do you have any Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, our clan is the most powerful. If we wanted to, we could out rule the Volturi. To answer your second question, yes I do have powers and you saw one tonight. I can change my appearance."

"What? I just figured that one of the twins or both of them had changed your appearance."

"No. Didn't you see that as soon as I started hugging Emmett, I changed back to my human form? The twins rarely see me in my human form, even if it was them doing it, they wouldn't have decided to change me straight then."

"Yeah, but they could had read your mind Bells." Emmett said.

"No, they couldn't. Not unless I wanted them to read my mind." I told Emmett.

"This doesn't make any since at all. No one can hide their mind from a mind reader-" Alice was saying, until I cut her off.

"Yes you can Alice. First off, you can hid your visions from Edward, remember?"

"Oh, forgot about that. The only other way is if you are a shield…" Alice was saying, but cut herself off because she had just figured it out and she had a face of 'I just figured out another one of her powers' look.

"Yes Alice. You are correct. That is one of my powers." I told Alice after seeing the look on her face. The rest of the Cullen's had a question mark on their face, trying to figure out what one of my powers is.

"Do y'all want to know another of my powers, besides me being able to change my appearance?" I asked the Cullen's, that wasn't Alice, since she already knew.

"Yes." Edward replied. I just gave him another glare that I sent earlier.

"I am also a shield. This is why you couldn't read my mind Edward."

"You can't be a shield. Something else must have been the cause of why I couldn't read your mind love." Edward replied.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP EDDIE BOY! ALSO, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME 'LOVE' AGAIN!" I yelled at him.

"Come on love, let's leave. You must have been brain washed, by something. Come on." He replied while walking towards me.

"I was not brain washed. I love Mike, not you. We already talked about this. Stay away from me."

"Edward. Leave her alone. Now" Carlisle told him.

"But"

"No. We are going to talk about this later. Understand me?"

"Yes sir." Eddie boy replied, but still gave me a 'you will be mine' look. I gave him one back. 'No, I won't'.

"Sorry about that. Now, what was I about to say? Oh, I remember. That makes since about why he couldn't read your mind. Do you have any other powers? Besides being able to change your appearance, having a shield, shape shifting and teleporting?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, I do Carlisle. I can read minds, I am an empth, and I can see the future. I can create illusions, I can control the weather and the four elements and I also have telekinesis too." All of the Cullen's were shocked by this little detail. Carlisle was right about something, Aro is after us. He knows that as soon as he has us, then no one could stop the Volturi. They would be unstoppable.

"WOW, Bella." Rose replied.

"Yeah" I replied back.

"I am so sorry for what happened at the birthday party Bella. It is my fault that we left and I am so sorry for that." Jasper said in a whisper.

"Jasper, it was not your fault. You couldn't help it. You are an empth, so you had to control, not only your blood lust, but everyone else. It was not your fault that y'all left. It was Edward's fault, not yours. You couldn't help it and I forgave you at the start. I never blamed you. Don't blame yourself for it." I told him.

"Thank you Bella. I would still like to be one of your older brothers, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Jasper." I said to him while I was walking towards him. Once I got to him, I gave him a hug.

"Now, kids. It is time for bed. We still have school tomorrow, so you don't want to be tired for your second day of school. Now tell everyone goodnight." I told the kids.

"Ok mom. Goodnight" They said to everyone.

"Goodnight." We all said to the kids, except Edward.

After the kids went to bed, we started talking. After a couple of ours, Carlisle spoke up.

"We should be heading home now." He said while standing up. All of the Cullen's agreed, except Eddie boy.

"But" Edward started saying.

"I don't want to hear it Eddie boy. Save it for someone who cares." I told him.

"Stop calling me that. You know that I hate it." He said.

"No, I won't stop. The first time that I stop calling you that, is when you finally understand that I am not your 'love' anymore." I told him.

"But you are my love Bella. You will always be my love. I will figure out how to get you back."

"Leave her alone Edward. She will never be with you again. She has her own family and a mate, that wouldn't leave her unprotected." Mike told Edward.

"I will never leave her alone. This isn't over yet." Edward said.

"Come on Edward. See y'all later." Carlisle said.

"Ok. Bye guys." We said.

After they left, we all went to our rooms. Vicky has her own room in all of our houses.

"Are you ok Bella?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I just wished Edward would leave me alone and be happy that I moved on."

"I know love, I know."

After a few minutes, I hear my phone going off.

I get to my phone to see that Alice was calling me.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked. Mike was sitting next to me.

"Bella, I just had a vision. Are you alone?" she said. She sounded worried.

"No, I am in my room with Mike. What is wrong? What happened?" I looked at Mike to see him worried.

"Could you go somewhere? I need to tell you something and I don't want anyone to hear." She said.

"Ok. I will put up my shield around the room. Hang on for a minute." I told her. I looked at Mike and he knew it was time for him to leave.

"I am alone Alice. What is wrong?"

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"Alice, what did you see?" Please don't let it be, who I think it is.

"I just saw Aro. He just decided to come and look for you and the others." Once I heard this, my phone slipped out of my hand and crashed on the floor. My shield went down when I heard that Aro was coming for us. I knew Mike and the others heard the crash, but I couldn't care less. All I knew, was Aro was after us again. Why, why does he have to choose now? I just got back my family. Dam it, why?

"Bella, what is going on? What happened?" I heard everyone, but the kids. I knew Alice would be worried, but all I could do was freeze. I heard the others coming in. I knew that I should tell them, but I couldn't. I felt Mike wrap his arms around me.

"Bella. What did Alice say?" Mike asked me. All I did was shake my head, back and forth. "You need to tell us." He said.

"Alice had a vision." I said.

"What was the vision about?" Meyer asked.

"She saw…. She saw Aro. He has decided to come look for us." I said in a whisper. Once I said that, they all froze.

This was bad. There are no words to explain it.

We were in trouble.

There is no way we were going to make it out of this.

No way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 7! I might not have chapter 8 up for a while. But I will try to get it up soon. Just to let y'all know, this was my longest chapter so far. It was 8 pages long. I will update Going home, finally soon. But I don't know when yet. Don't forget to review! **

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I don't have many excuses except, writers block, busy, and being lazy. I know y'all just want to read the story so here it is. Oh, and I hope I haven't lost any of my readers. **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT:( **

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"Bella. What did Alice say?" Mike asked me. All I did was shake my head, back and forth. "You need to tell us." He said.

"Alice had a vision." I said.

"What was the vision about?" Meyer asked.

"She saw…. She saw Aro. He has decided to come look for us." I said in a whisper. Once I said that, they all froze.

This was bad. There are no words to explain it.

We were in trouble.

There is no way we were going to make it out of this.

No way.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

_Thoughts_

**Alice Vision **

_**Both of them combined**_

_Alice's POV: after the Cullen's leave the Bank home_

_I can't believe Edward. Why can't he understand that Bella is happy? He needs to just let her go and be happy that she moved on. _

I heard Edward growl and I was happy. He deserved it. We finally made it back to the home. We all went to the family room because Carlisle wanted to talk to us. Once we all sat down, Carlisle started talking.

"I know you all are happy to see Bella, but we need to take things slow and be happy that Bella found a family."

"Carlisle, I can't just sit around and do nothing. Bella was brainwashed and we need to figure out a way to get her back." Edward said.

"Edward, I want you to drop it. I don't want you near Bella. You better come to terms that she is happy and doesn't love you. Once you come to terms, then you can be around her, but until then, you stay away from her. Understand?"

"But Carlisle…"

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare argue with Carlisle." Esme said.

"But mom, don't you want Bella back in the family?"

"Well yes I do."

"So let me get her back."

"No, don't go near her Edward. I just found her, I can't lose her again." Esme started sobbing quietly into Carlisle's shirt and I was mad at Edward.

"Everything will be ok Esme. We won't lose her again. I promise. Edward go up to your room. Now and don't argue with me." Carlisle said, while trying to calm down Esme.

"Yes sir." Edward said and went upstairs. I heard his door close shut and then heard the window opening and him jumping out.

After that Carlisle told us that the meeting was over and we all did our own things. Emmett and Jasper went to play on the Wii and I and Rose went to her bedroom that she shared with Emmett.

Once we got there we just talked about stuff. I had a bad feeling that something was about to happen, but I didn't know what. I felt myself getting pulled into a vision a few minutes later.

**I saw myself in Aro's study talking to his brothers.**

"**We haven't seen the Bank family in over 20 years Aro." Caius said.**

"**I know dear brother, but-"Aro was saying, but he was cut off by the phone ringing.**

"**This is Aro speaking." Aro said. I heard talking on the other side of the line but couldn't hear it. "Really? She is in Forks? How do you know this? Hmm. So you are there with her? How do I know that I can trust you? You would really join us? You want something in return? I think that will be fine. Ok, we will be there. Thank you for telling us." He then got off the phone. I was wondering who that could have been and the girl in Forks were.**

"**Who was that Aro?" Marcus asked while looking bored. **

"**He has asked me to not tell until we get there. But Bella and her family are in Forks as we speak." Aro said. **

**My face turned really white I felt like I would vomit. Is it possible for a vampire to faint, because I feel like I am about to? **_**But seriously, who would tell Aro about Bella? What are we going to do? Who would 'turn' in Bella to the Volturi? Who wants to make the Volturi unstoppable? Who would want to join them?**_** These questions just kept running through my head while I watched the rest of the vision, but sadly I was pulled out of the vision at the last minute. **

I felt Rose shaking me asking what I saw. I just ignored her and grabbed my phone to call Bella. She needed to know that Aro knows where they are and that they will most defiantly be coming here.

I heard the phone ringing and then she picked up.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I just had a vision. Are you alone?" I said with worry in my voice.

"No, I am in my room with Mike. What is wrong? What happened?"

"Could you go somewhere? I need to tell you something and I don't want anyone to hear."

"Ok. I will put up my shield around the room. Hang on for a minute." She told me. I heard the door closed and then she picked up the phone again. "I am alone Alice. What is wrong?"

I didn't know how to tell her, but I had to, no I need to. I looked at Rose and she was still looking at me. I heard no movement downstairs and knew they were listening. I started speaking again.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"Alice, what did you see?"

"I just saw Aro. He just decided to come and look for you and the others." I told her. I saw Rose looking angry and everyone downstairs growl. I heard a crash on the other line and then the phone went dead. "Bella? Bella?" I was a little bit worried now. I knew Rose heard the crash, but the other didn't. We both heard them coming upstairs. They rushed into the room with worried looks.

"Alice, what happened?" My husband asked me.

"I heard a crash on the other line and then the line went dead." I said.

"I hope they are ok. Maybe we should go check up on them." Esme said.

"Let me see if I can see their future." I told them. They all agreed quietly. I looked into their future and saw them walking into the school tomorrow with us minus Mike. I sighed with relief.

"They are ok. They will be in school tomorrow and Mike will be at work."

They all sighed with relief and then went back to what they were doing. Of course, we were all scared for Bella and her family. I knew we would be thinking about it the rest of the night and I was correct.

* * *

><p>Edward didn't come back until early this morning. I was wondering where he went, but I didn't really care right now. The only thing on my mind was seeing Bella and her family. I hope they are ok.<p>

After a while we got into our cars and left for school. Once we got to school, we saw Bella and her family. They waved at us, I think they were still in shock but I couldn't understand their faces. They were scared, I know that for sure. I saw Bella's face and saw sadness, concern for her family and she was scared. I wouldn't blame her. If I was in her place and just found out that Aro, the leader of the vampire world, was coming for her family, I would be looking like that. I don't know how they were able to come to school today. Once they got to us, I gave Bella a big hug.

_I can't believe she has to go through this. She doesn't deserve this. She should be able to live peacefully with her family, not have to worry about someone attacking her family. She has already been through so much, why does she deserve this? Why?_

The day went by fast and then the last bell was ringing for school to be out for the day. We all went to our cars and drove back to the house with Bella and her family.

Once we got there, we saw that Mike and Carlisle were home and we went inside. Bella ran to Mike and hugged him. She started dry sobbing and he tried to calm her down.

"It will be ok Bells. I promise. It will be ok. We were able to get through this the first time; I know we will be able to get through this again." I wonder what happened the first time. I looked up to see Mike looking at me. I knew he read my mind and by the looks of it, it wasn't good. His eyes told me he would tell me later.

"I am going to take Bella back to the house. Carlisle, can the rest of the family stay here for now. I really need to be with Bella for now." Mike asked Carlisle.

"Sure Mike they can stay." Carlisle told him.

"Thanks." Then they left the house. We all did our own things. The house was to quite. It doesn't seem right. There should be laughter, not sadness. We should be having fun, but we aren't. It is just quite. This better pass over soon. The faster Aro leaves Bella and her family alone, the better.

* * *

><p><em><span>Edward's POV: When he leaves for his 'hunt'<span>_

_I have to figure out how to get Bella back. She deserves to be with me. Not Mike. What should I do?_

I decided to go out for a run. I wanted Alice to think I was going to hunt, but I wasn't. I was going to figure out how to get Bella back. The only thing I could figure was to tell Aro and if I join them, then they will get me Bella. That is Brilliant. So I called up Aro and told him that Bella was here and that I would join them.

A couple of hours later, I went home and saw everyone sad. I wonder why. I didn't bother trying to read their thoughts. I went upstairs to get ready for school.

School was so boring. The morning was boring, I was glad that I saw Bella. She was so sad, I just wanted to go and hug her but Alice got there first. I tried talking to Bella all day, but she avoided me.

Once we got home, I saw that Mike and Carlisle were there. YEAH! NOT! Once we got inside, Bella ran straight to Mike. I mentally growled. She should be in my arms, not his. Oh well, she soon will be. Rather she wants to or not. Mike and Bella left to go home and left their coven with us.

We all did our own thing. I can't wait to be out of here, to leave this place. I was lying to Esme when I asked her if she wanted Bella back into the family, because really. Why would I stick around with them? I also lied to Aro. I was going to leave them after I get Bella. My Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 8! Don't expect a lot of updates. I will try my best, but I am not promising anything. Please review! Who knew it was Edward when Aro was on the phone? Don't forget to review! **

**BellaXStarfire7745231**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The Bank Family**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I have had writers block; I will try to update more often, but I am not sure I will be able too. Anyways, I hope I haven't lost any of my readers. I just realized that Gym wasn't right after lunch, it was Biology. So for this story just pretend she already had Biology in the morning and that gym is right after lunch and then home. **

**I don't own Twilight): **

**Last time: **

* * *

><p><em><span>Edward's POV: When he leaves for his 'hunt'<span>_

_I have to figure out how to get Bella back. She deserves to be with me. Not Mike. What should I do?_

I decided to go out for a run. I wanted Alice to think I was going to hunt, but I wasn't. I was going to figure out how to get Bella back. The only thing I could figure was to tell Aro and if I join them, then they will get me Bella. That is Brilliant. So I called up Aro and told him that Bella was here and that I would join them.

A couple of hours later, I went home and saw everyone sad. I wonder why. I didn't bother trying to read their thoughts. I went upstairs to get ready for school.

School was so boring. The morning was boring, I was glad that I saw Bella. She was so sad, I just wanted to go and hug her but Alice got there first. I tried talking to Bella all day, but she avoided me.

Once we got home, I saw that Mike and Carlisle were there. YEAH! NOT! Once we got inside, Bella ran straight to Mike. I mentally growled. She should be in my arms, not his. Oh well, she soon will be. Rather she wants to or not. Mike and Bella left to go home and left their coven with us.

We all did our own thing. I can't wait to be out of here, to leave this place. I was lying to Esme when I asked her if she wanted Bella back into the family, because really. Why would I stick around with them? I also lied to Aro. I was going to leave them after I get Bella. My Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

_Thoughts_

_**Text=Mike**_

**Text=Bella**

_Mike's POV:_

After the family left for school, I went straight to work. When I got to work, I saw Carlisle there. He asked me if I was ok, and I told him I was; even though I knew I wasn't. After we found out about Aro last night, I knew that Bella was going through her last memory of being at the dreaded palace. I knew because I was also going through it too. It was horrible; the Cullen's don't know this, but Bella used to have every single power that was in the vampire world. I called her a sponge; someone who could take in more than one power and is able to use it. It was awesome! Aro wanted Bella for power, which was why he was hunting us down in the first place.

Aro had managed to capture Bella and take her back to the palace. I was very mad when I found out. I went to rescue her from the evil clutches of the Volturi when I found out that Aro had a new guard. Their name was Max and his power was to take away other vampire's powers. Bella had refused to serve the Volturi kings, so Aro had gotten Max to take away Bella's powers. Aro told Bella that if the Volturi can't have her powers, then no one can. Bella was lucky that she still had some powers left, but she didn't get them until months later after the capture.

_I hope Bella is ok. I should have suggested for her to stay home. I wonder how she is doing._

"Mike, are you ok? You spaced out there for a minute," Carlisle asked me.

"I'm fine; just thinking about Bella. I wonder how she is doing. I am going to go text her, could you take care of my patients for me; please! I am worried on how she is taking school."

"Sure, go ahead Mike."

"Thanks."

I went straight to my office and pulled out my iPhone and texted Bella.

_**Hey sweetheart, how are you holding up?**_

A few minutes later I got a reply back.

**Not good, but I will manage I think. **

**Scratch that; I can't manage it. I need you Mike, but the others need me too, what am I going to do?**

_**What happened? **_

**Edward**

_**What is he doing?**_

**Bugging me to death; he still believes u put a mind control on me and I can't take it anymore.**

_**How much longer until the bell?**_

**10 min.**

_**U think u can make it until then?**_

**I will try, but he keeps trying to get inside my head. I can feel the pressure against my skull. It hurts and on the top of that, I'm re living the past. It hurt so much Mike, so much. **

_**I know it did. Hang in there sweetheart. Lunch is next right?**_

**Yes, it is.**

_**Gym is after right and then home?**_

**Yep**

_**Tell the coach that u don't feel well and sit out. I don't want you participating. **_

**Ok Mike**

_**Will u survive the rest of the day? Or do I need to come get u?**_

**I think I can survive, as long as Eddie doesn't bother my headache.**

_**Go to the Cullen's house, I and Carlisle will be there when u guys get home. **_

**Ok, I need to go. The bell is about to ring. **

_**Ok, I love you, just remember that**_

**I will, love you too**

I then turned off my phone. I hope she will be ok, I really hope so.

_Bella's POV:_

After I finished texting Mike, I felt a little bit better. We only had a minute before the bell and I was glad. Edward was really getting on my nerves.

I was glad when Mike texted me during class. I wasn't paying attention to the lesson anyways. My mind was on the last time when Aro had caught me.

Aro had gained a new guard that could take away powers forever. I used to be a 'sponge', which is when a vampire has every single power in the world.

I know what you are thinking, "Bella, why didn't you just gain the power, if you didn't already have it?"

That is easy, when Aro had taken me; he had done something's to me that made me so weak. By me being weak, I wasn't in the position to absorb powers. I only found out that I still had powers after months of recovering. Mike found me right before I had lost my 'powers'. He was forced to watch Max, the guard who could take powers away, take away my own powers. It was horrible for both of us. I was in so much pain, that I thought my head and organs would burst out of me. I felt like someone was trying to hammer their way out of my body from everywhere.

When Mike and I escaped, he had to carry me out because I couldn't walk; I was still in a lot of pain.

The family doesn't even know about the new guard, I don't even think the Cullen's know. All the family knows was that before they joined me and Mike, that Aro had captured me and that it took months for me to recover. They don't know about me being a sponge or about the new guard.

_Ring!_

_Finally! I thought the bell would never ring!_

I gathered my stuff up as fast as I could, without using vampire speed, and ran out to lunch.

Once I got into the lunch room, I went straight to the line to get the gross human food and went to sit down with my family.

"Mom, are you alright?" Nessie asked me in a whisper that only the family could here.

"I will manage Nessie. How is everyone holding up?" I asked.

"Ok I guess. We are just mainly worried about you Bells," Meyer said.

"Have you talked to dad yet mom?" Jackson asked me still whispering.

"I have actually. He doesn't want me to participate in gym next period and he said that we should go to the Cullen's house after school."

"Ok," they all said.

Lunch went by pretty quickly and so did gym with no complications from the coach and Eddie. Once the bell rung for school to let out, we went to our cars and drove to the Cullen's house, with the Cullen kids' right behind us.

Once there we all went inside and I ran straight to Mike and started dry sobbing into his shirt.

"It will be ok Bells. I promise. It will be ok. We were able to get through this the first time; I know we will be able to get through this again." Mike told me. I still dry sobbed into his shirt while he rubbed my back and said sweet nothings into my ear so low that I was the only one to hear him.

"I am going to take Bella back to the house. Carlisle, can the rest of the family stay here for now. I really need to be with Bella for now." Mike asked Carlisle.

I heard a, "Sure Mike they can stay," From Carlisle and thanks from Mike. I then felt Mike lift me into his arms and run to our house.

Once there, Mike took me into our bedroom and laid me down on the bed and lay down next to me. I was still clinging to him the whole time and dry sobbing.

"Sweetheart, shh. Everything will be ok. I won't let him get to you, not this time and not ever, "Mike whispered to me.

"Mike, what if he does catch us? Catch me? I don't think I will survive another round of torture from Aro and getting my powers drained from me. What if this time I don't get any of my powers back? What if Aro gets the whole family, I can't let them go through what I went through. I can't let them feel their powers get drained from them or worse; cave into joining the Volturi guard. I don't want YOU to experience what I experienced. I don't think I would survive watching you be in pain," I whimpered.

"Aro will never get to me, you, or the rest of the family. I promise. You will never have to go through it again. Sweetheart, I think it's time to tell the Cullen's and the rest of the family what happened. They need to know, if we are going to stop this."

"Ok Mike, if you think we should, but I can't tell it. It's to much for me to think about, let alone tell it, but I will try."

"I will tell it for you. I know you can't deal with this right now and I understand that. All throughout work I was thinking about it. So trust me, I know what you are going through. But for now, let me do something for you, to make you feel good. Let me take care of you sweetheart, let me make love to you. Let me show you that you are safe and no one will ever hurt you. Let me show you how much I love you and let me take away your pain even if it's just for a little while. Will you let me?"

"Yes, please Mike, please. I need you to take away my pain. I need you to make love to me. Please!"

That is exactly what we did all night. The family staid at the Cullen's house the whole night so we would have the house to ourselves. In the morning I heard Mike's phone going off and he answered it.

"Hey Theo, what's going on? Hmm, hmm. She is staying home, she isn't in the position to go to school today and I am staying home too. Ok, I will tell her. Bye," Mike said hanging up.

"What was that about Mike?" I asked.

"Theo wanted to know if you are going to school and I told him that you weren't and that I was staying with you. They are all very worried about you sweetheart, but you aren't stable yet. Theo said they would tell the office and will get your homework. Let me cal…" His cell was ringing again. He looked at it and answered.

"Hey Carlisle what's up? Oh, thanks. Yeah ok, bye," Mike said hanging up.

"Carlisle called telling me that he would inform the hospital for me that I was out taking care of you."

"That was nice of him," I said.

"Now since that is taken care of, what do you say about a hot bath and making love in the bathtub and then coming back in here and making love until the family gets off of school. I want to show you how much I love you."

"That sounds nice Mike, really nice."

That's what we did for the rest of the day. When 3pm came around both of us got dressed and Mike carried me over to the Cullen's house so we could tell them what is really going on. I am still not stable and Mike realizes that. If I am going to be of any help, I have to get stable. I need Mike and nobody else.

We finally arrived at the Cullen house to find out Carlisle was already here. Esme came out of the house to see us and ran towards us.

"Are you ok Bella? I was so worried. What is going on?" she asked.

"We will explain everything Esme after everyone gets home," Mike told her.

I was curled up in Mike's arms and didn't want to talk or let him go. I hate this feeling. When I get scared like this it takes weeks for me to even be close to myself again. I always have to be with Mike when this happens. This happened the first time Aro took me from Mike. It took months for me to come back to myself besides gaining my strength back. One other time was when we ran into Aro a second time and barley escaped, that was before I found Sarah. Just by seeing Aro sent me into a state that only Mike could bring me back from. I'm afraid this is even worse since I went into my state by just hearing that Aro knew where we were.

Once we sat down on the couch the rest of the Cullen's and our family came in. I think they were pretty surprised to see me like this. I know Nessie and Jackson must be scared crazy from seeing their mother like this.

"Bella! How are you doing?" Meyer asked. "Bella?" He asked a couple of minutes later after I didn't respond.

"Mike, what's wrong with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"That's why we are here. We need to tell you guys a few things; about why Aro is actually after us." Mike said.

"What's going on Mike?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"Will you guys please sit and let me explain."

"Ok Mike. What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Well Alice, you're about to find out what happened to Bella."

"Are we talking about the Volturi? We know about Bella getting caught by Aro, "Theo said.

"Theo, we didn't tell you guys the whole truth about what happened," Mike told them.

"Wait just a minute. Are you telling us that Bella was caught by Aro at one point in time?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jasper that is exactly what happened."

"Are you telling us that you and Bella didn't tell us the whole truth?" Sarah asked.

"Yes Sarah that is exactly what I am saying."

"Then what exactly happened?" Megan asked.

"Well this is what happened…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is chapter 9! I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter. My life has been crazy and I really didn't know about what to do on this chapter. I am literally about to go on vacation in about an hour, and I won't be able to update during that time period which is 10 days. Thank you for reading and please leave a review for me!**

**BELLAXSTARFIRE7745231**


End file.
